The invention relates to a fishing apparatus which is an improvement on the well known xe2x80x9cjug linexe2x80x9d.
As used in a common fishing technique known as jug fishing, a jug line comprises a baited fishing line tied to an empty and buoyant plastic jug of the type used for containing fluids such as bleach, oil, insecticide, and antifreeze. The jug line is placed in the desired location in a body of water, and can be left unattended for a period of time. The fisherman comes back later to retrieve any hooked fish and/or to rebait the hooks.
There are a number of problems with the conventional jug line, including its potential as an environmental hazard. As noted above, the jug employed often has been emptied of a toxic fluid. However, the fisherman frequently does not thoroughly clean the empty jug. If the jug is left unattended for a long period of time, it may become damaged and fill with water. The contaminated jug will then sink to the bottom so as to release contaminants into the water. Moreover, the plastic of the jug will generally not degrade for a very long time. For these reasons, conventional jug lines are now illegal in certain locations.
Bobbing of the jug in the water is usually taken to indicate that a fish is on the line. However, waves created by wind or boat traffic can also cause the jug to bob, thus making it difficult to determine if a fish has actually been caught. The conventional jug line is also inconvenient insofar as it is hard to store. The unsecured fishing line often becomes tangled, and the loose and dangling hooks can snag the carpet of the boat, life preservers, clothing, etc. In addition, the conventional jug line has no convenient means of setting the line at a depth the fisherman wishes to fish.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a fishing apparatus that can be used for the same purpose as the conventional jug line, but which overcomes the previously discussed disadvantages of such a jug line.
As will become apparent in a preferred embodiment of the invention hereafter described, the above-mentioned object is realized by a fishing apparatus comprising: an elongated cylindrical float of a pliable, resilient, and buoyant material, the float having a longitudinal axis and longitudinally spaced first and second ends; an eye fixedly secured to the first end of the float; a fishing line having an end attached to the eye; at least one hook attached to the fishing line at a position spaced from said end of the fishing line; and a counterweight embedded in the second end of the float.